


Five Times Vecchio Was Too Careful During Sex With Fraser

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Multi, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a post on ficfinders, looking for a fic in which Kowalski discovers that Fraser and Vecchio were sex partners and also that Vecchio did not use lube when he fucked Fraser. </p>
<p>I want to stress that this ficlet is not intended as a criticism of that fic. I have read and enjoyed plenty of fics with dark and disturbing characterizations of all three boys. But my first reaction to reading that summary was OMG VECCHIO USES *SO MUCH* LUBE! SO MUCH! So here we have it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Vecchio Was Too Careful During Sex With Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on ficfinders, looking for a fic in which Kowalski discovers that Fraser and Vecchio were sex partners and also that Vecchio did not use lube when he fucked Fraser. 
> 
> I want to stress that this ficlet is not intended as a criticism of that fic. I have read and enjoyed plenty of fics with dark and disturbing characterizations of all three boys. But my first reaction to reading that summary was OMG VECCHIO USES *SO MUCH* LUBE! SO MUCH! So here we have it.

1.

VECCHIO: Are you sure I'm not hurting you?  
FRASER: Quite sure, Ray. I believe I'm ready now.  
[several minutes later]  
FRASER: Oh _God_. Ray, please, I can't wait any longer.  
VECCHIO: Are you _sure_ I'm not going to hurt you?  
FRASER: Ray, I've been penetrated before with no ill effects to my health.  
VECCHIO: What?! By who? Oh my God, was it Smithbauer?  
FRASER: _Ray_.  
VECCHIO: Sorry, sorry. Just a little more lube, okay?

 

2.

FRASER: Ray, using two condoms is actually less safe than using one. The added friction can cause tears in the latex.  
VECCHIO: Oh.

 

3.

VECCHIO: [sucking noises]  
FRASER: Oh, Ray, _yes_.  
VECCHIO: [pulls off]  
FRASER: Is--is something wrong, Ray?  
VECCHIO: Did I bite you?  
FRASER: No, Ray. You scraped me lightly with your teeth. I didn't object.  
VECCHIO: You sure you're okay?  
FRASER: [patience wearing thin] Ray, I estimate we only have fifty-three seconds before Elaine comes to ask if we've found the toner.  
VECCHIO: Oh, right. Sorry.

 

4.

FRASER: Ray, I'd really rather taste _you_. A dental dam is--  
VECCHIO: Look, Fraser, I'm not having you getting intestinal bacteria from me, okay?  
FRASER: But, Ray, the risk is really--  
VECCHIO: No way, Fraser. You want to put shit in your mouth when we're on a case, I let you. But not when we're having sex. No fucking way.  
FRASER: If you insist, Ray.  
VECCHIO: [moans]  
[several minutes later]  
VECCHIO: Why are you STOPPING?  
FRASER: [plaintively] Ray, this tastes like latex.

 

5.

FRASER: Oh, oh, Ray, I'm not sure--  
VECCHIO: It's just, it's been a while and it's three fingers, then fucking, so I figured--  
KOWALSKI: Look, Vecchio, if you stick more than three fingers in his ass you're gonna be fisting him. That's usually considered MORE invasive than fucking.  
VECCHIO: Oh. Just a little more lube then?  
KOWALSKI: If you don't hurry it up I'M gonna fuck him.  
FRASER: [moans]


End file.
